Dark Blue
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?JoeIolaOneshot


Dark Blue

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue  
Just dark blue

Twenty year-old Iola Morton stood against the wall. The party was suppose to be a 'nice little get together' as her classmate, Gabby, had described it.

Bullshit.

The party was rocking, underage drinking, drugs, and chaos. She stood there, alone in a crowded room. The dark blue wall was her only savior. People passed her, but did not take her in. As if they were looking but not seeing. But who would?

Iola had her black curls, which were streaked with red, pulled back into a ponytail, with a pair of ripped jeans and a Jack's Mannequin hoodie on. Iola had spent last night enjoying some vodka and silence until the late hours of the morning. Causing her to be very tired. She didn't even want to be here, but Gabby, her best friend other than Callie, had begged her to come.

Course all she did was stand there.

"Iola!"

She heard Gabby, the only person to notice her tonight, call from the other side of the room as her blonde friend made her way towards her. Iola was not popular at her college. Ever since her break- up with Joe, and moving to Ohio, her life had gone down hill.

She felt like some girl in a Fallout boy, or Cute is What We Aim for song.

The fourth drink instinct.

Gabby then finally reached Iola.

"Sorry, the party kinda got messed up. People invited people who invited people…"

Iola waved her hand in a forgiving manner.

"It's fine. Invisibility looks good on me."

Gabby smothered a laugh.

"Some guys are here from New York. Maybe you can get with one of them and continue the relationship when you go home."

Gabby was a girl that always had a boyfriend, and was constantly match making.

"It's fine, Gab."

Gabby sighed, knowing how stubborn her friend was.

"Fine. But someday you are going to fall head over hills. Anyways, I need to go flirt with my own New Yorker. See ya'!"

Gabby then gave Iola a small wave, and headed off.

Iola sighed; it was so hot in here. She leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. She just wanted to go home.  
"Iola?"

She heard a voice, not Gabby's perfect soprano voice, but a male one.

The one of her ex-boy friend, Joe Hardy.

"Joe?"

She lifted her head from her hands to see Joe.

"Long time no see, Morton."

He smiled sadly and offered Iola a hand to help her up.

"Wow, what are you doing here?"

She said quietly.

"Mystery, a friend of dad's needed some help. Frank, Chet, Callie, and I came out here to check it out. Take it Gabrielle is one of your friends?"

Iola nodded.

"Yeah," Continued Joe," Gabby was Callie's pen pal. Nice coincidence, isn't it?"

Iola simply nodded again. Joe frowned. He then pulled a red streaked curl out of Iola's ponytail.

"You've changed, I."  
Iola sighed.

"I didn't change, I just became invisible. Alone."

"I have, I have you breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck  
I don't, don't know what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait, I'll wait for the ambulance to come, ambulance to come  
Pick us up off the floor what did you possibly expect under this condition so  
Slow down, this nights a perfect shade of."

The sound of Jack Mannequin's, Dark Blue, filled the air around Joe and Iola. The rest of the party was forgotten.

"Why? You know your amazing."

Iola fiddled with her hands. She was too tired to deal with this.

"Amazing, maybe in your world. But not complete. I don't have anybody to be my other half. I don't have the people I used to lean on. The people who completed me. Made me whole."

Iola then started to stare at the floor as if it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down  
Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue   
Just dark blue…"

"Iola, you are the girl who used to sit on the roof like it's your second home, who used to ride her bike into stores, who could sleep in class, was unafraid of adults, and thought of everybody as her friend-old young, big or small. How a person couldn't be mystified by your deepness is beyond me."

And this flood, this flood is slowly rising up, swallowing the ground  
beneath, my feet. Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so  
I'll swim, I'll swim as the water rises up sun is sinking down and now  
All I can see are the planets in a row suggesting it's best that I  
Slow down this nights a perfect shade of…

Iola looked at Joe straight in the eye. It was then Joe noticed how tired she looked,

"Notice that you said, Used to, and past tense words. That's who I was."

Joe then took her face into her hands.

"You know what they say, Seasons change but people don't."

She smiled sadly at his use of Fallout Boy lyric.

"Doesn't matter. "

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down  
Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue…

She then tore her face from his hands and looked at the floor.

"It's as if I'm invisible. I'm not pretty. I'm always alone."

Iola then gestured to the stereo to their right.

"As if I'm alone in a crowded room."

We were boxing, we were boxing the stars  
We were boxing (we were boxing) you were swinging for Mars  
And then the water reached the west coast  
And took the power lines, the power lines  
And it was me and you and the whole town underwater  
There was nothing we could do  
It was dark blue…

"In that case, have you ever been alone when I'm here with you?"

She smiled sadly, once more. Joe Hardy may have broken her heart.

But he could still make her smile.

"This isn't a game, Joe. What are you doing, anyway? Talking to me I mean. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head, his shaggy blonde hair swayed from side to side.

"No. I haven't dated a girl for more then a week since I broke up with you. I never will, either."

This made no sense to Iola. Despite the fact that she had dated nobody, not even for a week, since Joe dumped her.

"Then why did you break up with me?"

Joe leaned closer to Iola and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Because I listened to my head, not my heart."

Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning and burning down  
Dark blue (dark blue...)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue

"Do you believe in happy endings?"

She smiled.

"In fairy tales."

"Then I hope our life is a fairy tale.

He then kissed her on the lips.

And from that day on, neither was ever alone in a crowded room ever again.

Because they were there with each other.

If you've ever been alone you'll know dark blue   
if you've ever been alone you'll know, you'll know


End file.
